Glenn Casiraghi: Cinderella
by Cozumi
Summary: Inspired by Cinderella, featuring Prince Glenn.


I stared at the clock apprehensively, it was approximately two hours to twelve and when the clock struck midnight, I would have to leave.

The time was short but it was more than enough.

I hesitantly lowered my feet into the glass slippers, the crystal dazzling bright like a diamond as it caught light. I stood up and smoothed my dress, the flowing fabric of my crimson cocktail dress feeling silky underneath my touch and for once, I felt like a princess.

I diffidently approached the main ballroom, the two large oak doors standing imposing before me, guarding its secret behind its back. I mustered up all my courage and pushed open the entranceway, and I was suddenly overwhelmed by the grandiose of the party.

Not many people paid heed to my entrance but there were a number of pairs of eyes turning to stare at me inquisitively. The women's gazes were mixed with disdain while the men wore a look of amusement. I bowed meekly to the guests and subtly made my way to the corner of the ballroom, feeling flustered and rather out of place.

I stood in awe from my corner of isolation, taking in of the magnificent view in front of me. The ballroom was huge, the carpeted floor was full of couples dressed in luxurious suits and lovely dresses who were twirling in time to the classical music playing in the background. The marbled pillars were embellished with the carvings of the six different kingdoms' flags as the respective princes of the kingdoms were supposedly the guests of honor of the day.

There was a table displayed with delectable dishes from all across the world, together with a wide showcase of fine wines and champagnes to the side. It was a grand banquet and it was indeed a formal social event that was meant for the elites. I knew that I had stuck out like a sore thumb in this place of grace and finery.

But rather than feeling miserable, I had felt more of being in enchantment as I stood in admiration, watching the beautiful scene of people dancing elegantly unfolding before of me in awe. It was magnificent, and so surreal.

I sighed in reverence and while looking around the ballroom, I had caught the gaze of a fine-looking man staring in my direction. I was at once attracted to those alluring eyes of his, a deep chestnut brown. I couldn't help but to drown in that charismatic stare of his and we held each other's eye contact for a few moments.

Despite adorning a rather bored and slightly indifferent expression, the said man sauntered forward towards me, tilting his head to the side as he scrutinized me from the close distance. Then he smiled.

"Would you care for a dance?" The refined man bowed, extending his hand graciously for mine.

My breath was hitched in my throat and I stuttered as I tried to object. "I can't dance…" It was already a dream coming true that I was able to attend this party and to be able to simply observe the elites dance from a distance was more than enough. But now this man was further indulging me in my whims by coming forward to speak to me and even now to request for a dance.

"It is fine. All you have to do is follow my rhythm." Then the man whisked me away to the middle of the ballroom, not even allowing time for my reply, smoothly smothering all my objections and doubts.

I struggled to keep up to his pace, feeling rather perturbed from our intimate distance and with all of the intimidating stares converging on us. I could smell his cologne too, it was a musky scent- masculine and powerful. The man was dressed majestically in a glossy uniform of some sort, with his cool demeanor and polished manners, he must be a man from a dignified nobility.

Then, he bent towards my ear, quietly whispering to me to soothe my fretful nerves. "Relax. Just enjoy yourself." His advice was curt yet straight to the point.

I tried to take heed and slowly immersed myself in the music, swaying my body and matching my movements to the man's and in time, I found myself lost in the dance. It was almost easy and exhilarating, it was fun, even. I hadn't wanted the good times to end at all.

As the melody came to an end, the man let go of my hand at once and my reluctance must have shown in my face as my partner blushed inaudibly at my expression. I curtsied in respect, in an attempt to hide my face from his and when I turned to walk away in disappointment, his low voice caught my attention once again.

"Follow me."

I perked up at his instructions and saw him heading for the door. I trailed after the man and he brought me over to the balcony which overlooked the garden of the castle. "Wow…" I involuntarily gasped as I took in upon the sight before me. The garden was dotted with many different types of flowers, glowing surreally underneath the moonlight. It was a spectacular sight, the reds, blues, whites and reds blending in perfect synchronization with one another, and I couldn't stop marveling at the sight.

The night sky was enthralling in its own way too, thousands of small glittering stars dancing across the blanket of black. I was in a stupor of my own and the man quietly coughed to remind me of his presence. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes." I murmured, turning to look at him, a silly grin plastered on my face. It was the first time I had seen anything this beautiful. "Look at you, the stars are twinkling in your eyes too." The man teased, his initial stoic features softening as he smiled at me.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked, now aware of the lingering gaze the man was giving me.

He looked at me and suddenly chuckled in heartiness, he had now seemed to be at ease with my presence. "You really don't know who I am… do you?" As he noticed that my face was contorted into that of extreme concentration, he ruffled my hair tenderly. "Never mind."

"I just wanted to bring you to balcony, you look.. as beautiful as the flowers here are." The man murmured gently, his face slowly turning a shade of crimson red as he explained himself. I noted that the man was capable of such bold compliments and yet at the same time, he was so shy about them.

I laughed and curtsied once more, "Thank you, whoever you are."

He smiled at me, his hand extending out for mine again. "Another dance? Just you and me this time." I nodded with delight, I was having the time of my life, and since this dream was coming to an end soon, I would love to make the most out of it.

The man put his hand on the small of my waist, the two of us just quietly swaying to the beat, the faraway music from the ballroom and the soft ruffling from the trees were our only companions.

We stopped dancing and I laid my head on his chest, my nerves relaxed and my worries and fears disappearing in his warmth. I was so lost in this magical moment, with this man, and I had wanted to savor our time spent together so much more. He gingerly hugged and we stayed in a silent embrace for a few moment. How I wished for time to stop now.

I turned to look up at him, locking our gazes once more, lost in each other's embrace, and I couldn't help but to feel a sense of belonging with this man that I knew nothing of. He must have felt the same way, he had been watching me with such tenderness and was that, love…?

The magic had come to an end. The loud chime of the clock struck loud and clear, an indication that the spell had broken and my stay in the castle had come to an end. The ringing continued to reverberate throughout the castle grounds, a warning to me as I froze in my place.

Without a word, I pushed against the man's chest, trying to free myself from his grip and I could hear his shouts for me as I turned and ran towards the gates wordlessly. It was wrong for me to leave without so much as a clarification but it was already wrong for someone like me to be in a place like this. I smiled bitterly as I braced myself to return to my own mundane life.

It was impossible for me to stop running, and as much as my heart ached miserably for the stranger, I knew that it wouldn't do for me to be seen in my rags in such a place. I knew I had treasured the moment long enough and I would always cling to this beautiful memory for the rest of my life.

One of my heels was then caught abruptly on the stairs, and it fell loose, the shimmering slipper lying there in oblivion. I sighed and decided to forgo the shoe and as I tried to make my way down the stairs awkwardly, back to where I belong. I could still hear the man yelling from behind me.

"My name is Glenn Casiraghi! What is your name?"

My bun had loosened from the hectic running and at that moment, my hair cascaded down in a messy wave around my shoulders and I must had looked disheveled and messy. My heart panged as I heard his name and for once, I believed that it was alright for me to leave a memento of myself for the others to remember and I had wanted to be selfish to have something to claim as mine. My time. My love.

I turned back and I caught sight of his puzzled and forlorn gaze as he waited for my reply at the top of the stairs, halting his chase for me. I smiled gratefully at him as I cried my name out.

"Cinderella!"

I knew it would be impossible for him to be with me but my heart wouldn't stop hoping. And then I ran.


End file.
